User talk:MiniHellKite
—[[User:MiniHellKite|'M'''iniHellKite]] JIC If you ever upload any new chara images not under the name of your current images, please use the tag, I had to put ones on all of yours, and tag spamming sucks D:.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:03, 20 December 2007 (UTC) hi hi :I love the way you posted your tiger lol. I've HA'd with you before right? We're raped some nubs, right? /wink wink—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:57, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sure we did :) lol MiniHellKite 08:00, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Your sig The red and green sig I saw on JediRogue's page is WAY too long. If nobody has mentioned it to you, you need to have the wiki-code not exceed three lines, and yours is about 4 1/2 lines long, I believe. --Shadowcrest 23:08, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Equipped If you use the template, you can keep the windows from resizing when you click the show button. Here be an example: 23px is the max size to keep your windows from resizing. (Talk • ) 22:34, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Please Take 5 extra seconds to make sure your pictures are usable. --Macros 22:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't think that was his. GWW has a similar image.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:28, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::They aren't mine, just trying to let people see them.. these are the first pictures, I contacted each person(s) to make sure I could use their pics. MiniHellKite 22:29, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::But I can't even see it. The picture sucks. --Macros 22:32, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::For the second time, it's not his. Complain to the person who took the shot.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::All I'm saying is I don't see the point of even uploading it when it's so bad. We don't have to get everything at the same time as GWW. --Macros 22:35, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's a placeholder until we get a better pic, methinks.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:36, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :poke: hey you! you know zarthius dont you O.o--Shadow Sin 23:59, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Your characters I like the way your elementalist looks. My ele has the same face and hair, same hair color, but the darkest possible skin. The rest of your characters look WAAAY too boring and conformist, though... Nub Much? lol Nice r10 :D. --Helllbringer 18:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC)